The Bun
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Ziva went home earlier during the day and Tony was worried about her. Then she tells him to come over to her house. What will happen next? It's a conversation that doesn't turn out the way Tony expected.- Rated T just in case! It's a humor One-shot! Tiva.


_**A/N: Okay so I haven't written a story in soooo long for NCIS and I got this idea a fiew days ago. :D I have been pretty busy with my stories for other shows but I felt like i needed to make something for my favourite! I really hope you guys like it! :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with NCIS!_**

**_ADDED NOTE: _**_I edited this one-shot and corrected some grammar mistakes and such! The story is still the same, it's just been corrected! However, a mistake might still have snuck in somewhere, so feel free to tell me!_

* * *

_**The Bun **_

It was late October and it was a windy day in Washington DC. Tony was driving towards Ziva's apartment in normal speed. She had gone home earlier for not feeling so well, which had chocked everyone in the office. Ziva David was not the woman to go home early from work because of feeling sick. Tony had texted her several times during the day and called about fifty. Once she had had enough she told him to come by later, when he was done for the day and they would talk.

They had been keeping their relationship secret for about three months before McGee and Abby found out. The little sneaky geek and goth had followed them one day after work and seen them together in a restaurant just outside of town. That had been a pretty awkward dinner date- for both parties since it later turned out that Abby and McGee had also secretly been seeing each other.

Anyway they had found out the day after that that Gibbs had known all along. He said something about checking that they turned off the phone after that they accidentally sat down on it.

Tony parked his car outside on the driveway and walked towards Ziva's apartment. He knocked once and then rang the doorbell and waited. The door soon opened to reveal Ziva in a red shirt and black knee length skirt. Tony whistled.

"You've dressed up. What's the occasion?"

Ziva merely smiled a little and walked towards the kitchen. "You can come in. We need to talk about something," she said and Tony felt a knot tie in his stomach. He followed her and sat down by the kitchen table.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked, his eyes widening as he feared the worst and in panic he began rambling. "Please don't! Whatever I have done, I'll try to undo! If there is anything just tell me! Ziva! You know how I feel about you! I freaking love you and you know that. You do, don't you? Why the heck aren't you saying anything?"

Ziva's eyes had widened at his rant. "I am not breaking up with you and I love you too," she said calmly. "Maybe we should talk about this after dinner?"

Tony's face brightened up at her suggestion. "You're cooking?" he asked, finally calm again. The best way to a DiNozzo's heart, was by food of course, and Ziva had certainly proved that was right. Tony picked up the glass that was already filled with water and sipped on it.

"Yeah and I have a bun in the oven." The water sprayed out of Tony's mouth as he choked on it.

"You have what now?" he asked wiping away the drops on his chin.

"A bun in the oven," Ziva said proudly.

"Really?" Tony asked surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you want it?" he asked smiling happily.

"Of course I want it! I made it!" Ziva exclaimed in outrage.

Tony put up his hands in surrender. "Well of course you had a little help," he mumbled, feeling a little sad not to be included.

"I am actually really happy. I have not made one in years and I needed to try out something new." Once again Tony nearly choked.

"You've made them before?" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

Ziva looked at him puzzled. "Of course I have."

"When? How many?" Tony demanded.

Ziva thought about it for a moment. "Well my first one was probably when I was fifteen. It turned out amazing."

Tony gaped at her. "Fifteen?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I never thought it was relevant," Ziva shrugged.

"Not relevant?"

"Why are you so worked out about this?"

"Worked _up,_" Tony corrected automatically. "Of course I am! Were there more?" he asked and she nodded as he put his hand to his forehead. "How many?"

"Successfully made and perfect there where about ten. I don't make them very often." Tony had once again dropped his jaw. "Tony what is it with you and all of these questions?" asked Ziva as she walked around the counter.

"Ten?" mumbled Tony and Ziva nodded.

"I thought you would be happy to try something new," Ziva said a little sadly. Tony quickly ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Of course I am happy Ziva! I still love you and I will love _it _to!" he said and Ziva looked at him confused.

"You will love my bun too?" she asked. "Did you drink something before you got here or something?" She still looked confused but he shook his head.

"No Ziva. Stop joking around, this is serious!" he said and Ziva shut her mouth. "I want to help you all the way. It is mine too you know," he said and she nodded.

"But how can you help me? It is not as if I am completely stupid. I can just wait until it's time and then take care of it alone-"

"No! I would never let you take care of it alone. I wouldn't leave you because of _this_!" he said motioning to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you think you were going to help me?"

"Well, maybe hold your hands when it's time. You know, be there for support?" Tony said, still a little shocked at the fact that he would actually be having a child with the woman he loved.

"That will not be possible. I need both of my hands when I need to take it out," Ziva said smiling slightly amused. Tony looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her and she frowned.

"What are _you _talking about? I called you over for dinner and then you get all worked out because of a-"

"It is something to get worked _up_ about!"

"No it is not! If I can I will just do it all by myself." Tony looked at her in disbelief.

"No. And that is final. We are doing this together and-" Tony stopped abruptly. He sniffed slightly and looked around. "Is there something in the oven because it smells like something is burning," he told his girlfriend and her eyes widened.

"My bun!" she exclaimed and ran over to the oven opening it only for smoke to come out.

"Your bun?" Tony said confused. His eyes widened once again in realization. "_Oh_! Your _bun!_"

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Ziva had been talking about an actual bun and not a _baby_. He was now very embarrassed but luckily for him Ziva hadn't understood what he had meant with all of the things he had said. She had been talking about her _actual _bun in the oven, which now was looking more like a piece of coal.

"It is ruined!" she cried out and threw it in the trash can.

"I'm sorry, I distracted you," Tony said and Ziva smiled at him.

"It is alright Tony. We still have the other food and I can make you a bun another time." Tony nodded as they sat down to eat.

They ate in silence and only talked once in a while, mostly about work. After they finished, Tony helped Ziva clean off the table. They went to the living room to watch a movie together. Before they pressed play Tony stopped.

"Hey, you never told me the reason why you went home so early. And you said you wanted to tell me something on the phone," he reminded her and she bit her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"Yes, there was something..." she mumbled and he looked at her.

"Well?" he inquired seeing her hesitate. "Come on Ziva, you can tell me anything," he chuckled seeing Ziva nervous for the first time ever.

"Tony-" she began but stopped.

"Yes Ziva?" He pressed on.

"-I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N: Ha! What do you say about that? Did you like it? Did you think it was to sappy or to cliché? Please tell me in a review! It makes me really happy and maybe I'll try and post some other one-shots or longer stories. School has started again so I'll be a little busy but I'll try. **_

_**Hopefully you liked it and if you did, thank you!**_

_**All reviews are greatly appriciated! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
